The invention described in this application belongs to the field of kitchen gadgets for cutting vegetables which are labor saving. The subject matter of the invention falls under the U.S. patent classification “083-CUTTING”.
I am listing below some prior art cutting devices with US patents which I came across during a search in the database.
U.S. Pat. No.Title6,148,704Vegetable cutting device6,052,910Vegetable cutting device5,950,515Apparatus for slicing vegetablesThere are some more patented multiple knife cutting devices, a list of which is enclosed. Problems in the prior art multi knife devices are as follows.
Buckling of knives under load, vegetables remaining stuck between the knives, sliding of vegetables, increase in the load and due to knife frames and consequent reduction in the lever advantage. It may also be noted that though there are patents for multiple knife cutting devices, the devices are not a common sight in the market. I have not seen any in the supermarkets.
The device, which I have invented, is structurally and functionally different from these prior art devices.
The components used in my invention are rectangular plate elements, knives, handles, fasteners, plastic parts etc, which are items in common use. They have been designed and assembled in a novel way to obtain a new and effective device for cutting vegetables.I was motivated to invent a more productive multi knife device after seeing the drudgery inherent in cutting vegetables with a single utility knife.